Chassé-croisé de pensées
by RosalieBlue
Summary: OS sur les pensées de Juvia & Grey vis à vis de l'autre. Gruvia, bien évidemment !


Juvia était à la fenêtre, son regard plongé dans le ciel du soir, un ciel bleu nuit.  
Elle était figée, la tête dans cette immensité sombre et sans étoiles. Elle ne prétait pas attention à Erza, qui mangeait son fraisier, ni à Jett et Droy qui se disputaient pour une Levy discutant avec un Gajeel comblé. Elle n'entendait pas la discussion enflammée entre Elfman et Fried (Evergreen est plus homme que toi Fried !) et elle ne s'occupait même pas de Lucy, aux prises avec un énervant chat bleu (Aye sir !). Les seules fois où elles détournait son regard c'était pour lui.  
_  
Grey._

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était sentie bouillir.Tout son corps d'eau monté à 100 degrés en 1 seconde, pour plonger au zéro absolu l'instant d'après. Un cycle sans fin d'émotions contradictoires, comme une vague agréablement douloureuse qui se fracasse encore et encore sur le coeur. Mais il était alors l'ennemi, elle devait l'abattre, pour Phantom lord. Mais il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait empêché de finir comme toutes les gouttes de pluie, écrasées sur le sol. Juvia s'était toujours sentie comme une goutte parmi d'autres, juste un peu plus froide et sinistre. Et Grey-sama était arrivé, et la pluie avait cessé, et Juvia n'était plus une goutte de pluie perdue entre les nuages. Juvia la fille de la pluie, voulait du Soleil.

_Grey._

Elle était venue à Fairy Tail pour lui. Il était son point d'attache glacée qui la faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Juvia ne se demandait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à ne plus aimer Grey. Elle ne pensait tout simplement pas comme ça. Pour elle, Grey sera toujours dans son cœur, c'était presque devenu quelque chose qui la définissait. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le oir user de sa puissante magie, ni de son étrange manie consistant à se déshabiller. Elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne, sans limite. Il avait été son sauveur, il était son ami, et il restera à jamais son amour glacé.

_Grey._

Quand il avait combattu, elle avait failli se noyer. Se noyer dans son propre corps, elle la mage d'eau, c'était ridicule et impensable. Mais elle le voyait comme un signe : Grey était un lac où Juvia voulait se noyer, reposer au fond jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais le lac ne voulait pas d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se noie dans ses profondeurs ! Grey rendait Juvia heureuse, mais l'amour que Juvia portait à Grey la rendait triste, car Grey ne l'aimait pas.  
Peu importe. Elle ne se passerait jamais de lui, de ses yeux et de ses cheveux qui lui rappelait la couleur de la nuit. De sa determination, de sa loyauté à la guilde, de tout ce qui faisait Grey. Et surtout, elle ne se passerait jamais de ses incroyable bonds que faisait son cœur en l'apercevant, comme si il voulait déchirer sa poitrine pour rejoindre celui du mage de Glace.  
Oui, l'aimerait toujours. Juvia n'était pas de celles qui doutent des choses. Elle l'aimerai jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne se glace.

_

_Juvia._

Il l'observait de loin, sans montrer son attention aux autres. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent. Sache quoi ? il en savait pas, mais il était troublé, et Grey ne devait pas être troublé, ce n'est pas comme ça que doit être Grey. Et pourtant…

_Juvia._

Cette fille ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Elle se tenait toujours droite, impassible, son étrange bonnet posé sur ses boucles bleues qui ressemblent à des vagues. Juvia souriait moins souvent que les autres. Elle semblait intouchable par ce qui l'entourait. Sauf… par lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça avec lui. Il avait l'impression que dès qu'il la regardait, elle se mettait à fondre. Des étoiles naissaient dans ses grands yeux bleus. Ses yeux, bordel, ses yeux. Il n'osait pas les regarder, par peur de se noyer dedans, d'être pris au piège. Et quand, par audace, il s'y risquait, il sentait comme une lance glacée lui traverser le cerveau.

_Juvia._

Cette fille avait débarqué dans sa vie, sans prévenir, et force est de constater qu'il n'était pas prêt. Cette étrange admiration qu'elle lui portait le troublait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou non. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais il ne savait pas si il voulait que ça aille plus loin. Juvia n'était pas qu'une amie mais il ne la voyait pas comme une petite amie potentielle, c'était autre chose.

_Juvia._

Elle fait comme partie de lui, comme un bout d'âme qui serait sorti de son coprs. Juvia est à lui. A lui seul. Aucune idée d'où vient cette possesivitié, mais il refuse voir les autres lui tourner autour, surtout Lyon. Le jour des grands jeux magiques, il avait eu envie de le transformer en glace piée ce salaud. Toucher à Juvia, sa Juvia. Cette fille étrange qui lui es tombée dans les bras sans qu'il ne demande rien à personne. Dire que Lyon l'avait parié, comme une vulgaire marchandise ! Il n'aurait pas pu perdre Juvia, elle était à Fairy tail et à lui, à lui !

_Juvia._

Il ne la lacherait jamais, il ne la laisserait jamais imploser sur le sol comme une goutte de pluie. Grey ne voyait pas Juvia comme une humaine, plutôt comme un être atypique, une goutte d'eau froide mais qui bouillait à son contact. Le seul être que la glace faisait fondre.  
Alors oui, il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas de quelle manière. Il avait l'étrange impression que cet état durerait toute sa vie. Le sentiment qu'elle et lui était comme la glace est l'eau : terriblement proches, mais condamnés à rester deux entités séparées par une infime limite, sans pouvoir être réellement ensemble.


End file.
